


The Pick Up

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is usually much more smooth when it comes to picking up guys, but Chad is a different story entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: risk

Like every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the last two and a half months, Christian came out of the kitchen and spotted Chad immediately. To be fair, the cafe was close to campus and those were the only days Christian worked - so Chad was probably there on other days and not stalking him - but still.

Just like it was on all those other days Christian had to linger for a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man. His long blond hair, soft tan, bright blue eyes that Christian caught a flash of when he looked up from the open text book. Men weren't supposed to be beautiful like that.

“You know, you could actually go over and say hi to him some time,” Jensen said as he walked past Christian and to the back counter, heading for the drink station.

Frowning, Christian finally looked away and followed Jensen, dropping his voice to keep from anyone overhearing, just in case anyone happened to be listening. “I’ve talked to him.”

“Taking his order does not count.” Jensen smirked and shook his head.

Christian leaned against the counter, running a hand up through his hair as he subtly glanced over at Chad. “I know his name, so I talked to him to learn that.”

“Oh you’re such a charmer, clearly.” Once more Jensen smirked.

"I could talk to him at any time, no hesitation. I just, am waiting." Christian had no good excuse for it, except that Chad might not be interested and he preferred to stay in a happy bubble where there was no doubt that he was. It was quite possibly pathetic.

Of course, Jensen would call him on being too scared to risk it. "Alright, if that's the case than I dare you to go hit on him."

"What?" Christian shot his friend his hardest glare and shook his head. “I am not hitting on him because you dared me too. That is so juvenile.”

“So you’re scared?” Jensen asked causally, smirking when Christian glared at him once more.

“Ackles, I will kick your ass,” Christian said flatly, letting his friend know just how unimpressed he was.

Jensen snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Right. Just like you _will_ hit on Chad?”

Christian could really only take so much teasing until his pride just wouldn’t stand for anymore. With a final glare are Jensen, Christian spun and crossed the café, completely prepared to give Chad his absolute best line. Until of course he got there and the words slurred on his tongue.

What came out was something like, “so, coffee, tea, or me?” And yeah. Christian had never made such a big ass of himself.

Chad turned and looked up at him, a soft smirk on his lips. “Oh? Are you on the menu now?”

At least Chad wasn’t making fun of him, that was something. “On the exclusive menu for you alone, yes.” That wasn’t as bad as the line before at least.

“Hmm, and what’s the running rate for you, for a guy like me?” Chad hooked his arm over the back of his chair and smiled, softer than he had before.

Christian swallowed thickly. It was turning out to be more Chad hitting on him, which maybe was a good thing because Christian wasn’t exactly doing the best at it. “I’m sure we could reach a price that suits us both.”

Chad laughed softly and flipped open his notebook, scribbling something down before tearing it out and holding it up for Christian to take. “Call me. And, I will take a coffee.”

“Okay,” Christian murmured softly and nodded, curling his fingers around the number and slowly grinning as he stepped back. He walked into a chair which was less than smooth but at least he had a number.

Walking around the counter, Christian slapped his palm down beside Jensen’s hip and smirked, raising the number in his free hand. “Told you.”

Jensen’s smirk vanished slightly but he laughed and slapped Christian’s arm. “’Bout fuckin’ time, Jesus Christ.”

Christian wanted to throw some insult at him, come up with a creative come back, but he was really in too good of a mood for any of that. So he just smiled and set about making Chad’s coffee.

-=-=-=-

Like Chad usually did, he stayed through the entirety of the lunch rush. Most students took their food to go, a constant stream in and out the glass door and it was almost a relief to have Chad there to look at, the one thing steady. They shared a smile every time their eyes met and Christian was relieved to see that Chad seemed to be checking him out.

When the rush had slowed and Christian could finally catch his breath again, Chad finally stood. Christian hated the idea of him going but he had a feeling he wouldn’t get any real work done as long as he stayed so it was probably for the best.

But Chad headed his way instead of to the door and Christian dropped his dish rag, swallowing thickly. Chad didn’t stop until he was right in front of Christian, reaching out and curling his fingers in the man’s collar, tugging him down until their lips were crashing together.

Christian’s eyes fluttered closed and he fell into the kiss, slanting his lips over Chad’s and holding him tightly. His tongue slipped forward, running along Chad’s lower lip then drawing back. He thought he could _feel_ the silence around them, pressing in all around their bodies, but he didn’t care. It was so _easy_ to kiss Chad back, Christian couldn’t imagine wanting anything more.

Then the man was drawing back, a soft hum falling between them, and his eyes opened. It took Christian a moment longer to open his own but when he did they locked on the bright blue of the man’s before him. “Well then.”

“Just to make sure you call me,” Chad murmured, flattening his shirt collar once more. “Don’t wait too long.”

Christian smiled, a little dreamily, and dipped his head in a nod. “I won’t.”

If Christian had his way, he’d be calling right then and there. Instead he watched Chad turn and leave with a smirk and a wave and smacked Jensen on the back of the head when the man catcalled.

Apparently sometimes being not so suave really worked for the best.

~End  



End file.
